Petit tour de l'Automne
by NaimaSariah
Summary: - Si j'étais toi, je n'irais pas à ce bal… - Pfff… Tu ne sais pas t'amuser ! - Quoi qu'il en soit, ne sois pas en retard pour le solstice d'Hiver, Jack. OS


Je sais que je ne suis pas active ces derniers temps... :/ Voilà un petit OS qui me trottinait dans la tête depuis plusieurs mois et que j'ai décidé de ressortir après un moment de réflexion. J'ai pensé que c'était une bonne façon de célébrer le retour de l'Hiver et l'anniversaire du film des Cinq Légendes. :) J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Petit tour de l'Automne**

* * *

**o*o**

Euphorie. Allégresse. C'était bien trop faible pour décrire l'impatience que ressentait un certain jeune esprit malicieux et insolent à l'approche de l'Hiver.

Jack Frost survolait avec habileté les montagnes du Canada saupoudrées des neiges éternelles, le sourire aux lèvres, exaltant sa joie et profitant de la brise pour taquiner les quelques randonneurs qu'il croisait sur sa route. À chacune de ses déviations, une traînée de flocons se dégageait de la plante de ses pieds, et son bâton magique s'illuminait de bleu à chaque fois qu'il prenait de l'élan pour s'élever plus haut dans le ciel. Son rire cristallin résonnait à travers les rafales qui l'accompagnaient dans son vol. Jack s'abandonna à ce jeu, laissant le vent décider seul de sa destination, la sensation de liberté s'imprégnant de tout son être.

Il quitta la cime des monts enneigés et se dirigea vers les étendues sylvestres étalant toutes les nuances de l'Automne, allant du brun cuivré à l'orange brûlé, en passant par le carmin et l'ambre lumineux. Cette forêt de couleurs se déployait à perte de vue, et la chétive lumière du crépuscule ne rendaient ce tableau que plus beau. Le jeune esprit ne put rester indifférent face à un tel paysage, admirant la beauté que pouvait présenter l'Automne. Toutefois, il ne fut pas moins excité à l'idée que d'ici deux jours, lors du solstice d'Hiver, ces forêts entières sauront à leur tour recouvertes de blanc. De par sa nature, Jack était évidemment précipité de répandre la neige à travers le monde, et de ce fait transférer sa magie et le bonheur des jeux aux enfants.

Voilà plusieurs mois que Jack Frost était devenu un Gardien, et contrairement à ce que son caractère pouvait laisser croire, il prenait la tâche très au sérieux. Sa rencontre avec Jamie et la confrontation ultime contre le Croquemitaine lui avaient fait prendre conscience de l'importance de la tâche que lui avait confié l'Homme de la Lune en le choisissant. Jack avait obtenu quelque chose de précieux, une chose qui lui manquait depuis la disparition de sa sœur chérie. Une chose à protéger. Depuis, il est devenu peu à peu une légende populaire, à l'instar du Père Noël ou du Lapin de Pâques, la croyance des enfants étant dorénavant la source de ses pouvoirs et sa raison d'exister.

Bien que son heure de gloire ne soit pas encore au jour, le garçon extravagant ne pouvait s'empêcher déjà de parsemer la futaie de flocons. Rieur, il huma l'air en fermant les yeux. Le parfum du vent changeait au fil des saisons. Celui-ci enivrait les narines de Jack des senteurs de bois mort, de châtaigne, et d'humidité. Une fraîcheur envahissant la gorge n'était pas sans rappeler le changement proche du temps.

Jack rouvrit les yeux et découvrit des feuilles d'érable et de chêne colorées s'accorder dans une danse affriolante autour de lui. Elles le suivaient dans chacun de ses mouvements et le garçon se donner à cœur joie de jouer avec elles, créant des petites bourrasques pour les faire tourner dans tous les sens. Mais les feuilles s'épuisèrent vite et leur envolée ne fut qu'éphémère.

Le jeune esprit les observa tourbillonner légèrement à mesure qu'elles descendaient. Il allait reprendre son chemin, quand il fut étonné de voir qu'une seule feuille volait encore à ses côtés. Celle-ci paraissait différente, la taille plus grande, les couleurs plus ardentes, l'apparence plus fraîche. Plus vivante. Si rapide qu'elle fila entre ses doigts à chaque fois qu'il tentait de l'attraper. Jack pouvait ressentir l'aura magique qui enveloppait la feuille d'automne. Il en fut fortement intrigué.

Déterminé et surtout curieux, il réessaya plusieurs fois à s'en saisir, mais elle ne semblait guère vouloir se laisser prendre aussi facilement. C'était à croire que la feuille se moquait de lui. Au bout d'un moment, sans crier gare, elle se rua subitement vers lui et fut plaquée contre son visage. L'esprit de l'Hiver, surpris, se retrouva aveuglé et perdit le contrôle de sa lévitation. Il piqua vers le sol, le vent sifflant dans ses oreilles, jusqu'à ce qu'il ôta à temps la feuille de ses yeux pour atterrir violemment sur une branche, à plein ventre, lui coupant le souffle. Jack avait à présent perdu le sourire. Il grommela en se relevant pour prendre appui sur la branche, qui perdit quelques feuilles à son mouvement.

Il régnait un silence paisible dans la sylve, où seuls quelques oiseaux peu frileux oser encore entonner leurs chants. L'atterrissage brusque de l'esprit avait fait fuir une biche et son faon, qui fourvoyaient tranquillement la forêt avant d'être surpris. Les lieux étaient alors déserts, plongés dans un silence rythmé par les chuchotements de l'air et de la nature.

Malgré le calme, Jack avait la drôle impression d'être observé. Il laissa vite cette pensée de côté, assuré d'être seul, et ouvrit sa main pour regarder la feuille friponne qui commençait à se couvrir de givre à son contact. Maintenant qu'il la tenait entre les doigts, il constata qu'elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Jack se sentit bête de s'être entêtait à vouloir l'attraper. Alors qu'il marmottait, vexé de sa chute, l'aura magique se fit à nouveau ressentir. Il sursauta quand il vit soudainement la face de la feuille se marquer d'or. Une calligraphie appliquée et délicate illumina la feuille tout en la parcourant le long de ses fibres. Jack put alors distinguer l'écriture et fut quelque peu désorienté par le message.

_Vous êtes cordialement invité au bal de l'Automne,_

_Demain soir avant le coucher du soleil._

_Nous nous réjouirons de votre présence._

**o*o**

- Toi ? Invité à un bal ?

La réaction de Bunny n'était pas surprenante. Néanmoins, Jack esquissa un sourire arrogant en voyant le Lapin de Pâques tant incrédule qu'il en oublia un instant le froid imposant dans l'atelier de Nord. Ce dernier était penché sur son bureau, travaillant sur les derniers prototypes de jouets dans l'urgence, vu que la date de Noël approchait. Il délaissa ses plans et ses outils quand Jack lui raconta sa petite mésaventure.

- On dirait ! répondit malicieusement le garçon à Bunny. J'avoue en être plutôt flatté, mais ça reste quand même bizarre… Il n'y aucune signature ou indication de lieu dans cette invitation.

- Parce que tu songes vraiment à y aller ? s'exclama le Gardien de l'Espoir, avec un ton sceptique.

- Pourquoi pas ? Ça peut être intéressant. Et puis, tu sais bien que je ne manque jamais une occasion de m'amuser !

Bunny grimaça, jugeant justement que le jeune Gardien avait tendance à beaucoup trop se divertir à son goût. Le Père Noël éclata d'un rire sonore qui résonna dans tout le palais.

- Sacré Jack ! s'écria-t-il. Toujours avide de jeux !

- Je te ferais remarquer, reprit Bunny, pour qui l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie, qu'une cérémonie comme un bal, ce n'est pas fait pour jouer.

- Ah oui ? railla Jack. C'est fait pour quoi alors ?

- En général, c'est organisé dans le cadre d'un évènement important, petit ignorant ! Il y a souvent des rituels à faire, des…

- Laisse-le donc avec ces histoires, Bunny ! pria Nord. Il n'a pas tort après tout, il peut bien aller s'amuser.

Le Lapin de Pâques fronça les sourcils et ignora l'expression victorieuse que lui renvoya l'esprit de l'Hiver.

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y rendre, si tu ne sais même pas où ça se fait ?

- Je vais finir par croire que tu es jaloux de ne pas avoir été invité, si tu continues à me poser toutes ces questions !

- Sérieusement Jack !

- Je ne sais pas trop, avoua-t-il. C'est aussi pour ça que je suis venu vous en parler. Vous savez ce qu'est bal de l'Automne ?

Suite à sa demande, Bunny ne fit que hausser les épaules, signifiant qu'il n'en savait pas plus, tandis que Nord se tourna vers le jeune Gardien, méditant.

- Hmmm… j'en ai vaguement entendu parler. Il me semble que des rumeurs parlaient d'une cérémonie organisée par l'esprit de l'Automne pour célébrer la fin de la saison.

- Ça paraît logique, commenta Bunny, vu que l'Hiver arrive bientôt.

- Ceci dit, ce n'étaient que des ragots sans fondements, expliqua le Père Noël.

- Faut croire qu'ils s'avéraient vrais ! fit Jack souriant, en secouant la feuille rousse faisant office d'invitation dans sa main.

L'esprit se sentit quelque part honoré d'être convié à une telle cérémonie. Cependant, il fut légèrement confus en voyant que les deux autres Gardiens ne partageaient pas vraiment son enthousiasme. Nord parut songeur, comme s'il doutait de l'authenticité de cet évènement dont l'existence n'était jusqu'à aujourd'hui qu'issue de racontars. Le plus réticent restait Bunny, qui désapprouvait totalement l'idée que leur benjamin aille se divertir à l'approche de l'Hiver.

- Si j'étais toi, je n'irais pas à ce bal…

- Pfff… Tu ne sais pas t'amuser !

- Quoi qu'il en soit, intervint Nord, ne sois pas en retard pour le solstice d'Hiver, Jack.

Jack émit un sourire espiègle et empoigna fort son bâton, avant de s'élancer vers la fenêtre de l'atelier qui dévoilait le paysage clair et désertique du Pôle Nord. Il se retourna vers le Père Noël.

- Moi ? En retard le jour de **ma** saison ? dit-il en faisant mine d'être offusqué. Tu me connais mal, Nord !

Dans un dernier rire, Jack s'envola dans les airs, prenant soin d'ouvrir bien grand la fenêtre et de laisser la brise d'une fraîcheur extrême s'infiltrer dans la pièce, histoire de faire encore et toujours râler ce cher Lapin de Pâques.

**o*o**

Jack avait certifié qu'il se débrouillerait pour trouver le lieu de réception de ce fameux bal. Il avait peut-être parlé trop vite. Voilà plusieurs heures qu'il tournait en rond à travers l'hémisphère Nord, sans indices, sans repères pouvant le conduire à destination. La pluie tombait en trombe et n'arrangeait en rien le moral du Gardien, découragé par ses recherches vaines.

Un éclair zigzagua entre les épais nuages gris et le grondement sourd du tonnerre ne tarda pas à résonner furieusement. Le vent ne se montra pas plus coopératif avec l'esprit, faisant balancer violemment sa silhouette et perturbant son vol. Face à ces aléas, Jack fut contraint de se poser. Il pénétra au cœur d'une forêt et s'empressa de s'abriter sous les larges branches touffues de sapins.

Les perturbations du temps lui donnèrent davantage raison à souhaiter répandre l'Hiver au plus vite. La pluie, les orages… très peu pour lui. Jack préférait de loin les tombées de flocons, et les batailles de boules de neige.

En reprenant son souffle, il constata son état déplorable, trempé jusqu'aux os et les cheveux encore moins disciplinés qu'à l'habitude. Il songea à la Fée des Dents qui lui avait vivement suggéré de s'apprêter pour l'occasion, lorsqu'il lui avait rendu visite pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Mais Jack s'était enfui avant que les petites fées n'aient eu le temps de lui accrocher des plumes sur ses vêtements. Il rit doucement à cette pensée, oubliant presque la colère du ciel.

L'esprit ne saurait dire qu'elle heure il était, les nuages noires dissimulant entièrement le moindre rayon de soleil qui aurait pu éventuellement lui donner une idée sur l'horaire. Jack redoutait d'arriver en retard au bal. Cette histoire avait attisé sa curiosité comme jamais qu'il regretterait de ne pas parvenir à s'y rendre. De plus, il s'était réjoui d'aller à la rencontre de l'esprit de l'Automne qu'il n'avait eu l'occasion de croiser auparavant. Malgré la tempête s'atténuant, il était tant désorienté qu'il trouva avec peine la motivation de reprendre sa route.

Jack sentit alors une faible vibration contre lui, une lueur chaleureuse se dégageant de son vêtement. Il plongea sa main de sa poche et en extirpa la feuille d'invitation qu'il avait conservé. Les écritures en or s'illuminèrent à presque l'aveugler. Jack écarquilla les yeux en voyant les glyphes se mobiliser, serpentant à travers la feuille pour constituer des lettres différentes. Envouté, le Gardien du Jeu ne remarqua pas que la pluie s'était estompée et que les nuages se dégageaient. Quand la lumière de la feuille s'affaiblit, Jack put enfin lire le nouveau message.

_Suis le vent._

A peine l'avait-il lu, une bourrasque prit de court l'esprit de l'Hiver et lui fit lâcher la feuille qui s'envola haut dans le ciel. Jack décolla aussitôt et se précipita pour ne pas la perdre de vue. Quand il la rejoignit, il ne tenta pas de la récupérer. Il comprit que la feuille le guidait vers le lieu du bal. Jack s'avoua quelque peu impressionné par les pouvoirs de l'esprit de l'Automne. Soulagé et confiant, il la suivit en veillant à ne pas troubler son vol, de peur que l'enchantement ne cesse de vivifier la feuille. Il observa le panorama et fut rassuré de voir que le disque solaire ne touchait pas encore l'horizon. Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait à temps.

La feuille d'érable lui fit traverser l'Atlantique jusqu'à l'Europe. Elle tint face aux vents marins sans faiblir, pour enfin conduire Jack jusqu'au cœur de la contrée corse où régnait une charmante petite forêt dont la beauté simple n'avait rien à envier aux bois canadiens.

Jack sentit la magie quitter son guide qui amorçait déjà une descente vers les bosquets. Il fonça pour récupérer la feuille avant qu'elle ne s'échoue à terre. Il resta lévité en l'air, contemplant la forêt qui sans doute s'avérait être sa destination. Le jeune esprit constata que celle-ci était bien cachée entre les montagnes rocheuses. Le lieu idéal pour un évènement secret.

Une musique rythmée et joyeuse parvint jusqu'aux oreilles du Gardien. Bois, cordes et cymbales s'emballaient dans un boléro dynamique. Jack descendit jusqu'à la cime des arbres, suivant les mélodies attentivement, jusqu'à poser pied à terre. Les murmures du vent se faufilaient à travers les feuilles de couleur fauve qui penchèrent en lui montrant la direction. Le Gardien marcha à travers les chênes, alors qu'il crut apercevoir du mouvement au loin. Il accourut vers une clairière, la musique s'intensifiant à mesure qu'il approchait. Jack était finalement arrivé et l'excitation s'imprégna en lui. Toutefois, il fut légèrement déstabilisé par la scène.

La clairière était peuplé par divers personnages qui bavardaient et dansaient jovialement. Les invités étaient tous accommodés de costumes galants et de somptueuses robes faisant un mélange raffiné entre le style vénitien et l'époque victorienne. Ils arboraient également des masques colorés dissimulant presque leur visage et laissant à peine transparaître leurs yeux. Leurs rires résonnaient à travers les bois, la dentelle des femmes frôlait gracieusement l'herbe sèche à chaque pas de danse et le feuillage d'or et de feu des bouleaux et des chênes se détachaient progressivement et tombaient en pluie pour accompagner les couples dans leur ballet. Ils se dandinaient et pavanaient comme la bourgeoisie. Et Jack fit face à ce théâtre, intimidé.

En entrevoyant les plumes de l'éventail d'une femme, l'esprit de l'Hiver se lamenta de ne pas avoir pris au sérieux les conseils de Fée. Il déglutit et s'avança d'un pas hésitant vers la foule, honteux de se présenter ainsi. Son malaise s'intensifia lorsqu'il sentit les regards tournés vers lui à son passage, alors qu'il se mêla parmi les convives. Certains le fixaient ou chuchotaient entre eux en identifiant le Gardien, tandis que la gente féminine gloussaient en le lorgnant. Mais Jack était troublé de ne reconnaître aucun esprit au milieu de tous ces gens.

Les invités retournèrent vite à leurs occupations, délaissant le jeune Gardien qui ne fut pas moins gêné pour autant. Jack se sentit perdu et ne sût que faire, il se déplaça en cherchant une distraction sans grand succès, passant devant les musiciens ou même des instruments qui jouaient d'eux-mêmes. Il ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi il ressentait une telle nausée, la première raison de sa venue était de prendre du bon temps. Jack se demanda s'il n'était pas plus raisonnable de partir, même si cela s'avérait être impoli à l'égard de l'esprit de l'Automne. Ce dernier ne s'était d'ailleurs pas encore montré au grand jour.

Tentant d'ignorer son malaise, il chercha la personne qui l'aurait invité du regard, quand on lui tira la manche. Jack se tourna et découvrit une petite bande de sylphides, habillées simplement de tuniques légères et de couronnes de fleurs, qui le regardaient avec intérêt et lui adressaient des sourires timides. Le jeune Gardien les salua gentiment, le poids de l'embarras commençant à libérer son ventre par leur présence. Les sylphides émirent des petits rires discrets en se regardant, puis l'une d'elle s'empara du bras de Jack et l'entraîna avec elle, les autres à leur suite.

L'esprit de l'Hiver se laissa emmener sans protester, quoiqu'un peu méfiant. Les jolies nymphes le conduisirent en peu en retrait de la piste de danse, jusqu'au pied d'un énorme chêne dont les racines sortantes s'étendaient en surélevant un buffet composé de divers fruits frais et autres gâteries.

L'une des sylphides s'empara d'un plateau avec du cake aux raisons secs et le tendit doucement vers Jack. Celui-ci sourit et s'empara d'une part avant de la remercier. Le visage de la sylphide s'illumina quand elle le vit apprécier fortement le gâteau. Une autre s'avança maladroitement vers le Gardien, n'osant le regarder dans les yeux au risque que ses joues s'empourprent. Elle lui présenta un récipient rempli de purée de patates douces encore fumante, dont l'odeur lui mit l'eau à la bouche. Jack fut surpris par l'agréable chaleur qu'elle prodiguait dans sa gorge en la goûtant. Puis à la suite, les autres sylphides lui firent déguster chacun des mets du buffet. Tartes aux citrouilles, marrons grillés, déclinaison d'agrumes et quelques friandises. Jack se délecta de toute cette ribambelle de saveurs, qu'il en oublia totalement son trouble d'il y a quelques minutes.

Force d'avoir trop mangé, la soif le gagna. Alors qu'il réclama un peu d'eau, les sylphides lui prirent les bras avec enjouement et l'obligèrent à s'assoir sur un tapis de feuilles mortes bien moelleux. Le Gardien leur lança des regards inquisiteurs, ne comprenant pas leur agissement. Il alla se relever quand l'une des nymphettes se pencha vers lui et posa sa main sur son torse pour le dissuader de bouger. D'une voix suave, elle lui demanda de rester tranquille, tandis que l'une de ses consœurs apporta à l'esprit de l'Hiver une coupe en or. Elle le porta à sa bouche et versa délicatement le contenu. Jack but docilement le nectar, le goût du vin des dernières vendanges lui couvrit le palais. Pourtant peu habitué à ce genre de boisson, il le trouva succulent au point de se lécher les commissures des lèvres. Il osa en redemander encore, au grand plaisir des sylphides.

Le soleil avait avancé sa descente derrière l'horizon que Jack s'était déjà abandonné à l'ambiance de la fête. Il appréciait beaucoup la compagnie des nymphes qui lui faisaient découvrir encore des plats, lui servaient toujours plus de vin qu'il en réclamait et écoutaient avec admiration ses péripéties à travers le monde, la fois où il avait déclenché un blizzard en pleine période de Pâques en 1968, la confrontation entre Pitch Black et les Gardiens. Jack bavardait et se dévoilait entièrement entre chaque gorgée de vin. Plus à l'aise, il partait à la conversation avec d'autres invités sans même les connaître, rieur et se laissa même emporté dans quelques danses. Lorsque les femmes l'approchaient, il sentait à peine les caresses sur ses mains et les baisers sur ses joues, tellement il fut étourdi. Mais peu importe, Jack s'amusait, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Le voyant titubant et le visage rougi, l'une des invitées le raccompagna après une valse pour aller s'assoir. À peine fut-il posé que les nymphes étaient revenues pour lui mettre quelques grappes de raisins dans la bouche. Malgré sa confusion et sa tête alourdie, il redemanda encore du vin et engloutit chaque coupe d'une traite. Cet engourdissement lui fit lâcher son bâton, sans que le jeune esprit ne s'en rende compte.

Les cors de l'orchestre retentirent, plus sonorisant. Les invités du bal cessèrent tout mouvement et se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers l'orée de la clairière. Des murmures traversèrent la piste de danse, alors que Jack se relevait avec difficulté pour voir ce qu'il se tramait. Il suivit le regard des convives et vit au loin une fine silhouette circuler gracieusement entre les arbres. Elle s'approchait de la clairière en faisant glisser ses doigts sur l'écorce des chênes. Ses courbes sensuelles laissaient deviner qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, ses hanches semblaient étendre une longue et fine traîne derrière elle. Les branches se courbèrent à son passage par respect. Une légère bruine dorée par les rayons du crépuscule tomba délicatement lorsqu'elle se dévoila entièrement, comme pour montrer sa majesté. Les invités firent une révérence à son arrivée, mais Jack, les yeux rivés sur la mystérieuse femme, ne fit aucun geste et retint son souffle en l'observant.

Sa splendeur ressortait à travers ses gestes fins et son allure. Une longue jupe lisse et presque diaphane de couleur ocre recouvrait ses jambes, sans en cacher leur forme. Elle se balançait constamment comme si elle était animée par le vent. Le haut de sa robe se constituait de plusieurs feuilles d'érables aux couleurs flamboyantes et faisait une coupe sophistiquée, laissant à découvert ses épaules claires et arrondies. Des tiges grimpantes remontaient ses poignets et ses chevilles tels des bracelets. Des petites feuilles en tout genre saupoudrées de gouttes de pluie ornaient sa chevelure rousse et brune, qui retombaient en cascade de boucles parfaites jusqu'au creux de ses reins et se mouvait gracieusement à la moindre alizé. En la voyant de loin, Jack ressentait l'envie intense de faufiler ses doigts à travers ses cheveux. Un masque de feuilles sèches et de plumes rouges lui recouvrait la partie supérieure du visage, le nappant de mystère et dissimulant entièrement son regard. Il laissa toutefois déceler ses joues minces, son petit nez fin et ses lèvres voluptueuses couleur pêche. Jack chancelant et envoûté, ne détacha ses yeux de la sublime créature qui répondit aimablement au salut des autres esprits.

Le Gardien retint un hoquet lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui adressa un doux sourire. Elle s'approcha de lui, balayant l'herbe par les pans de sa robe comme une brise matinale. Jack se dépêcha de se mettre debout et essaya de se tenir droit pour se montrer un minimum correct. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire cristallin entre ses lèvres en le voyant faire. L'esprit de l'Hiver sentit les sylphides le pousser derrière son dos pour l'inciter à aller à la rencontre de cette jeune femme. Il déglutit, intimidé par sa magnificence. D'autant plus que son visage était encore rougi par l'alcool. Néanmoins, il céda à leur insistance et s'avança à son tour vers elle. Les convives avaient repris leur danse sans leur accorder la moindre attention, tout comme Jack avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus que cette femme devant lui. Il arriva à sa hauteur bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru, son parfum frais et humide et la vision si près de son visage lui prodiguèrent un étourdissement agréable. Il entraperçut à travers son masque des pupilles fauves reflétant une lueur d'or. Le Gardien se noya dans ce vif regard alors qu'il lui tendit la main, paume au ciel, pour l'inviter à danser. Le toucher de sa main dans la sienne lui faisait comme l'effet d'une caresse du vent, cette sensation lui chavirant le cœur lorsque leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. L'esprit de l'Hiver venait de rencontrer l'esprit de l'Automne.

La femme posa son autre main sur l'épaule de Jack, qui cala sa main libre sur la hanche de sa cavalière. Puis tout seul, ils embarquèrent dans une douce farandole. Jack n'aurait jamais cru être aussi adroit pour danser, ses pieds se déplaçaient par intuition, et l'esprit de l'Automne suivait ses pas comme une parfaite symbiose. Ils valsèrent au centre de la piste de danse, au rythme de la musique, entourés par les autres couples qui se joignirent à la chorégraphie. Les yeux de Jack étaient engloutis dans ceux de sa délicieuse cavalière. Il avait l'impression qu'il la regardait depuis des heures. Cette dernière lui souriait chaleureusement, provoquant de violents battements dans la poitrine du jeune esprit.

Un sifflement soudain dans l'oreille lui fit tirer une grimace. Jack crut que le vent lui soufflait dans ses tympans, si bien qu'il en devenait sourd. Les rires des invités résonnèrent comme des échos lointains, leurs mouvements se firent plus allongés, comme si le temps était en train de se ralentir. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et cette fois ce ne fut pas le regard étincelant de l'esprit de l'Automne qui en fut la raison. Un poids lourd tomba dans son ventre, et aussitôt, il se sentit aussi nauséeux qu'à son arrivée au bal. Il perdit le sourire et sa respiration se fit plus haletante. Sa partenaire et ses convives continuèrent la danse comme si de rien n'était, Jack étant le seul à sentir cette anomalie. Mais il discerna que ce n'était plus lui qui contrôlait la valse, c'était elle qui conduisait. Et il restait à son emprise sans pouvoir sans détacher. Sa tête recommença à s'alourdir, l'effet du vin refaisant surface et lui tambourinant les tempes de l'intérieur.

Il continuait à tourner, tourner, tourner, embarqué dans un ballet sans fin. Jack se sentait comme prisonnier comme une tornade. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, la gorge asséchée. Il tourna la tête dans tous les côtés, cherchant un moyen de se libérer, de s'apaiser de ce malaise, mais cela ne fit que renforcer son mal de crâne. Une soudaine fatigue l'accabla violemment, il sentit que ses genoux n'allaient pas tarder à lâcher. Et face à lui, l'esprit de l'Automne lui souriait malicieusement.

Le vent claqua brusquement contre les arbres et provoqua des bourrasques si fortes que les chapeaux des invités s'envolèrent. Jack écarquilla les yeux. Il crut voir alors chacun des esprits emportés par le vent, continuant à rire, chanter et danser. Les musiciens et les sylphides disparurent à travers les rafales, ne laissant plus que les deux esprits des saisons au milieu de la piste. Les pieds de Jack s'entremêlèrent, tandis qu'il chercha à fuir des bras de sa cavalière. L'air s'éleva autour d'eux, mais il avait l'impression de s'endormir sur place. Il vit alors l'esprit de l'Automne se faire emporter à son tour par la légère tornade, toujours en lui retenant les mains. Les paupières du jeune Gardien clignèrent, son esprit commençant à s'enfoncer dans l'inconscience. La belle femme tourna autour de lui, son masque envolé, et approcha son visage suffisamment près du jeune homme pour qu'il vive chacun de ses reflets. Jack avait les yeux mi-clos, hypnotisé, mais il sentit ses lèvres frôler celles sucrées de l'esprit de l'Automne. Elle lui vola un baiser, avant de disparaître à travers les zéphyrs, et Jack tomba à la renverse, sombrant dans le noir complet.

**o*o**

Le monde tournait trop vite. La vue était trop floue. Il ne percevait aucun son et ne sentait plus ses membres. Il était si lourd qu'il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans la terre. Malgré la lourdeur de sa tête, Jack trouva la force d'entrouvrir ses paupières. Il mit un temps avant de s'habituer à la lumière et ne distingua que des silhouettes difformes. Des voix lointaines semblaient l'appeler, alors qu'il ressentit l'herbe sèche lui gratter la peau. Lorsque sa vue se rétablit, il découvrit le visage rond et inquiet du Marchand de Sable penchée au-dessus de lui. Il ravala sa salive pour atténuer la douleur dans sa gorge avant de pouvoir parler.

- Sab… Qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi tu m'as endormi… ?

Sa voix était rauque, au point qu'il ne la reconnut pas lui-même. Le Gardien des Rêves secoua la tête avant de l'aider à relever la tête. Jack plaqua sa main sur son front en fermant les yeux pour calmer la fièvre qui faisait rage.

- Déjà réveillé ? lança alors une fois à la fois railleuse et agacée.

Intrigué, Jack rouvrit les yeux pour voir Bunny et Nord auprès de lui, ce dernier à genoux pour vérifier l'état du jeune Gardien.

- Mais… s'étonna-t-il, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- C'est plutôt à nous de te poser la question ! s'exclama le Lapin de Pâques.

- Jack, que s'est-il passé ? demanda le vieux gardien, le regard troublé. Ça fait trois jours que l'on te cherche !

- Je sais pas… souffla Jack. Il y a eu ce bal et…

L'esprit de l'Hiver s'interrompit brusquement avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de les lever rapidement vers le Père Noël.

- Attend ! Tu as dit trois jours ?

Nord confirma en hochant la tête.

- Mais ça veut dire…

- On est le vingt-trois décembre, renseigna Bunny. Et nulle part sur Terre, il n'y a une nappe de neige !

- J'ai… j'ai raté le solstice d'Hiver !

Sab posa alors une main compatissante sur l'épaule du jeune homme, le voyant si confus, tandis que Nord repris :

- Comme nous étions sans nouvelles de toi, nous sommes partis à ta recherche. On a mis longtemps avant que Sab ne te retrouve ici et malgré nos tentatives, tu es resté inconscient pendant près d'une heure jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles.

Jack afficha une mine embarrassée, ne voulant croire les paroles du Père Noël.

- Non, c'est impossible ! Je suis allé au bal de l'Automne. Ça s'est produit à l'instant, ici même !

- Jack, grogna Bunny, il n'y a eu aucun bal ici.

- Mais je vous le jure ! s'indigna le jeune Gardien en se relevant. Il y avait pleins d'esprits, ils étaient tous masqués… Il y avait un buffet, des sylphides m'ont fait boire et manger plus que je n'en pouvais avaler ! J'ai vu l'esprit de l'Automne en personne ! Elle était là, on a dansé ensemble ! Puis il y a eu une bourrasque, tout s'est envolé et… plus rien.

Jack avait fini sa phrase en murmurant. Les Gardiens se lancèrent des regards interloqués face à son discours biscornu, alors qu'il fixait le sol en réfléchissant. Lentement, il effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts, craignant peu à peu de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Le silence dans la forêt fut interrompu par l'éclat de rire de Nord. Surpris, ses collègues se tournèrent vers lui, le regard interrogateur.

- Oh Jack ! s'exclama le Père Noël, souriant. Il semblerait que l'esprit de l'Automne t'ait joué un petit tour !

Jack ne prononça aucun mot, troublé par les mots du vieux Gardien.

- Quoi ? fit Bunny. Tu veux dire qu'elle l'a vraiment fait roupiller pendant trois jours ?!

- Il semblerait que ce « bal » était un prétexte pour empêcher Jack d'apporter l'Hiver.

Ils restèrent longtemps silencieux, jusqu'à ce que le jeune esprit reprenne la parole avec mécontentement.

- Elle a fait durer sa saison trois jours de plus, siffla Jack entre ses dents.

Il sentit l'irritation monter en lui, maintenant qu'il comprit qu'il avait été dupé. Il ne vit pas le sourire moqueur que lui adressa le Lapin de Pâques, en le voyant ainsi froissé. Jack inspira avant de tourner la tête dans tous les sens. Il repéra son bâton gisant à terre un peu plus loin et courut pour le récupérer. Aussitôt qu'il l'eu pris en main, du givre commença à se répandre depuis la plante de ses pieds. Il se tourna ensuite vers ses amis Gardiens, le visage assurant.

- Je fonce répandre la neige ! leur lança-t-il. Rassure-toi, Nord ! L'Hiver sera à temps pour ta tournée.

- Tu as intérêt Jack ! rit le Gardien des Merveilles. Je ne tolèrerai pas un Noël sans neige !

Le jeune esprit hocha la tête avant de s'envoler haut dans le ciel. Il provoqua de grandes tombées de neige à travers le globe, recouvrant entièrement les couleurs vives de la saison automnale pour laisser place au blanc pur de l'Hiver. Sur son passage, il entendit au loin les éclats de rire des enfants courant déjà dehors pour jouer et profiter de la première neige. Certains embarquèrent dans des batailles endiablées de boules de neige, célébrant le retour de Jack Frost comme il se doit. Ce dernier se sentit submergé de bonheur, même si une pointe d'agacement encore dû à sa péripétie au bal continuait à le troubler. Mais Jack esquissa un sourire mesquin et se fit une promesse. L'année prochaine, l'Hiver arrivera trois jours à l'avance.

* * *

Fin.

J'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu ! Ou du moins pas trop ennuyé… (la fille trop confiante…) N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire sincèrement ce que vous en pensez. :)

Comment trouvez-vous le thème de cet OS ? Et l'esprit de l'Automne ? Je sais que son nom n'est pas énoncé dans le récit, mais je déteste créer des personnages sans les nommer. Officiellement, son nom est Abbygail Rainy (Abby pour les intimes ! :D)

J'ai éventuellement pensé à faire une petite suite, histoire de mieux présenter le personnage d'Abby et peut-être relater la petite vengeance de Jack ! J'attends d'avoir des avis favorables et de l'inspiration avant de me lancer.

Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt et n'oubliez pas de bien vous couvrir cet hiver ! Ne laissez pas Jack Frost vous mordre le nez ! xD


End file.
